


Say What You Will

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Trish and Randy run into each other in the lobby.





	Say What You Will

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for today is hotel lobby.

Walking into the hotel, Trish glances around the lobby. She’s here to make an appearance-- she’s supposed to be tag-teaming with one of the veterans and she can only hope that it’s Cena. Most of the other veterans don’t wrestle enough to help her out.

She smiles and waves at the women superstars who are all huddled together, giggling and chatting, and she moves over to the check in counter. “Trish Stratus, checking in.”

“Ah, if it isn’t everyone’s favourite Diva’s champ.”

“Women’s champ, thank you very much,” Trish says, turning to glare at Randy. “I was never Diva’s champ. I was the Women’s Champ before the Butterfly Belt showed up.”

“Oh, pardon me,” Randy says, rolling his eyes. He looks over her shoulder. “Randy Orton.” 

“Uhm, my apologies,” the counter clerk says, flinching back when they both look at him. “There was a problem with reservations and you’ve been put together. I would offer to switch you, but we’re booked solid.” 

Randy growls and Trish smiles, shaking her head. “Of course. It’s fine. I can share.” She looks up at Randy, one eyebrow cocked. “Can you?” 

Randy meets her gaze and smirks. “If you can, I can,” he says, leaning down into her space.

Instead of pulling back, like she’s sure he’s trying to make her do, Trish gets close enough that moving a quarter of an inch would have them kissing. She smirks back, eyebrows both raising. “Anything you can do, I can do better, sweetheart.”

Randy pulls back, scowling at her. “Whatever.” He grabs his bags and the room key and stomps towards the elevators. 

Trish feels a moment of satisfaction before she grabs her own bags and the second room key and follows him. She slides onto the elevator just before the doors close and shakes her head. “What the fuck was that about, Randy?” 

“I don’t know. I just figured you didn’t want anyone knowing that we’re together.”

Trish hits him in the stomach and pulls him down for a kiss. “When did you set us up to room together?” 

“I thought that was you?” Randy shrugs. “Whatever. At least we’re sharing, right?” 

“Yes. No sneaking into each other’s rooms. Always a bonus.” Trish smiles up at him.


End file.
